Ethan: Chain of the Past
by Batthan
Summary: A hero's origins can be not so nice. As Ethan would come to realize this among his life as he met people who would later be his allies and family, as well as the first woman who became to love/hate him with all her heart.
1. I'm Ethan

**I'm Ethan**

_'They say that if you kill someone who happens to be evil, it would only prove their point that deep down you are evil and corrupted as they are.'_

Opening song: Batman (1989) theme

**Jason Griffith as** **Ethan Tidwell**

**Drake Bell as Peter Parker/Spider-Man**

**Karen Dyer as Penelope**

**Veronica Taylor as Selina**

**Steve Martin as Jack**

**Don Adams as Maxwell Smart aka Agent 86**

**Barbara Feldon as Agent 99**

**Robert Axelrod as Chip**

**Lesley Pedersen as Alphard Alshua**

**Jessica Boone as Liang Qi**

**Andy McAvin as as Cummings**

**Serena Varghese as YunYun**

The scene opens with man with brown hair wearing a brown coat with a blue sweater with a red tie, black pants and shoes named Brendan Quarters. He is walking with a woman with blond hair and has a light bluish-green headband, green earrings, light brown coat, dark green shirt, light brown pants and green heeled shoes. The woman's name is Margot Yale.

Just then, Yale finds her purse stolen by an elderly man with white hair and wears a long sleeved black shirt and brown pants and shoes named Joe Chill, and another man with black hair and black eyes and is wearing a jacket with a red shirt, brown pants and shoes named Thomas Brod.

Yale screams, catching the attention of a mysterious figure who happens to be up on the roof then leaves to look for the thieves.

Joe takes out the items that he doesn't like while looking for something that he likes better than the ones that he dragged out while Tomas was looking into the wallet for what he can find is valuable or useful like money, credit or other things.

Tomas picked something out of the wallet, "Hey, alright!" he said as he showed his companion a card. "American Express card. Don't leave home without it. Hehehe."

Joe tried to take the card, but Tomas knew what he was trying to do as he kept the card away from reach. "Hey, get out here."

Joe heard the police siren and got a bad feeling that something else can happen next, so he turned to his friend. "Let's beat it, man. I don't like it up here."

"What are ya, scared of heights?" Tomas mocked.

Joe shrugged. "I dunno. After what happened to PandaBubba -"

"Look, PandaBubba got ripped and took a walk off a roof then got caught by that Wall-Crawler, all right? No big loss."

"No, man. That ain't what I heard at all." Joe Chill disagreed as he looked his friend. "I heard that the superhuman got him."

Tomas looked at Joe, not believing that his pal is being superstition about this stupid rumor. "The superhuman? Aw man! Gimme a break, will you?"

"Five stories. Straight down. There wasn't no blood in the body." Joe explained.

"No heck. It was all over the pavements."

At the opposite corner of the roof, some fifteen yards away... at the end of a line, the same mysterious figure from before was levitating down silently, implacably into frame.

Joe doesn't want to take any chances of being around the roof if that mysterious "superhuman" chooses to appear as he was getting everything he needed he quickly says, "I'm getting out of here."

Tomas knows what his buddy is doing and thinks that the rumor is freaking him out. "Hey, shut up. Listen to me. There ain't no superhuman. So you want your cut of this money or not? Now shut up!" Tomas said making sure that he is being very clear to this point.

Both punks freeze at the sudden, inexplicable sound of boots crunching on gravel. They turn slowly. Their jaws drop. Standing at the edge of the roof. bathed in moonlight, is a man with blond hair wearing a black leather jacket with a dark grey Kelvar shirt, some jungle camp pants and black combat boots. The mysterious stranger gives the thugs a deep and grim glare as the thugs tried to get away.

Then without realizing the situation at hand, Tomas tried to shoot the stranger with his gun but the stranger was able to move so fast that Tomas didn't even had a chance to fire before he got punched in the face by the nameless stranger, then he turn his attention to Joe Chill who was sweating and shaking with fear after what he saw what the nameless stranger did to Tomas but decided to not stick around and find out. The stranger just looks at Chill's attempt to 'escape' with a dark chuckle as the stranger ran toward Chill with a closed fist and start punching him hard as Chill tried to defend himself but was unable to.

The stranger grabs Joe by the shirt, hoists him into the air. "Don't kill me... don't kill me..." Joe opens his eyes... the stranger is standing on the ledge of the roof, holding him out, at arm's length, over six stories of nothingness.

"**I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell all your friends about me.**" mysterious stranger said, in a voice that sounded more like a lion's roar then a man.

"Who are you?" Joe asked, terrified.

"**I'm Ethan.**" the mysterious stranger known as Ethan answered as he heaves Joe roughly back onto the roof. And then casually, without a moment's hesitation steps off the ledge of the roof into midair.

Trembling, Joe crawls to the ledge and looks over...finding absolutely no trace of Ethan.

Not wanting to stick around to see if Ethan would come back, Chill grabbed Tomas and ran off from the roof and never came back again.

In the shadows of a another roof on a another building somewhere, Ethan sees Chill grabbing Tomas and ran. Ethan told him to tell everyone, including their pals about him. Because one way or another, Ethan wanted to leave a message to these guys and that is you don't wanna mess with him. Especially on a dark and lonely night on a roof.

However, unknown to Ethan, from a few blocks away on a different building, a girl with white skin, yellow eyes, and brown hair which is to the neck and has a hair loopies/pigtails style. She wears a blue short sleeved Oriental shirt and pants and yellow slippers with a blue bow. The girl's name is YunYun. And she was watching Ethan's actions and from what this girl saw the whole thing through her binoculars, she was impressed.

'_Wow! That guy took down those two thugs real quick as if he was in one spot the one minute and then Wham! He attacks like crazy. I gotta tell Liang Qi about this 'Ethan' guy. Not to mention he's kinda cute too._' After some quick thinking over this, YunYun left the building and decided to head for Liang Qi's place to tell her about this 'Ethan' that she saw and what he can do.

* * *

Finally arriving at Liang Qi's place which looks like a mansion, YunYun quickly entered Liang Qi's mansion and there in the living room she saw another girl with white skin, brown eyes, and blue hair that is to her neck. She was wearing a dark violet long sleeved Oriental dress with long light brown sock leggings with dark violet slippers with a flower pattern. Her name is Liang Qi. She was sitting there in a couch reading a file of someone until she notices YunYun.

"YunYun? What are you doing here?" asked Liang Qi.

"Guess what, Liang Qi? You'll never believe what I saw and it was this one guy who beat up these two thugs Joe Chill and Tomas Brod up to a pulp and that his name was Ethan. Eeee! Not to mention he was also kinda of cute too." said YunYun telling Liang Qi about this.

Liang Qi was about to tell YunYun to leave but decide not to after hearing about what YunYun said about this 'Ethan' and the information about his attacks on the two thugs was also impressive to know about as well.

"YunYun, tell me more about this "Ethan"" asked Liang Qi.

* * *

Somewhere on the bedroom, a woman with white skin, black hair with some bangs, grey eyes and wears a long blue jacket with a black tube top shirt, a blue choker on her neck, black pants with suspenders, and brown boots and fingerless gloves named Alphard Alshua was looking at the window in the black sky thinking until she hears the phone ringing somewhere and finally found it on the desk in her bedroom.

"Hello? Liang Qi? Yes. There is no one here but me." answered Alphard Alshua through her phone.

She waited as she heard from Liang Qi mentioned that some blond haired guy named Ethan beat up some thugs to tell them about his message.

"And what exactly was that message, Liang Qi?" asked Alphard Alshua.

As Alphard is sitting on a chair next to the desk wondering, '_Ethan? Why does that name strangely sounds so familiar._' She looks in the desk cabinets and starts searching for something about this 'Ethan' and wonders if this 'Ethan' is similar to the 'Ethan' that she wanted to meet in the past. After some hours of searching for a file, she finally found one and a deadly smile appeared on her face when she finally got her answer.

'_I knew it. This 'Ethan' is the same 'Ethan' that I wanted to meet a long time ago but the question is, where's he been all this time and what does he want?_' thought Alphard Alshua as she tried to figure out Ethan's reasons for being in town.

As Alphard continue looking at the picture of Ethan as a little boy, she suddenly finds herself more interested in meeting with this 'Ethan' and maybe can make him an offer that he can't refuse. After looking at the picture for an hour or so, Alphard picks up her phone and calls, "Liang Qi, keep an eye out for this 'Ethan' and when he does show up again, you tell me first. I personally want to see him before anyone else does. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand, sister. I'll keep an eye on him for ya." said Liang Qi.

"Good." said Alphard as she hang up her phone when she was finished talking to Liang Qi.

"That's very interesting on seeing that he was first a cute little boy and now he's alive. I have waited years for this opportunity." she said to herself.

So why does Alphard mean she has been waiting years, does she know about the secret to the mysterious stranger's past?


	2. The Superhuman

**The Superhuman**

Somewhere in a different building, Agents 86 known as Maxwell Smart who is a man around his 30s with brown hair and thick brown eyebrows with a somewhat goofy look on his face complete with an aquiline nose. He wears a beige trench coat with a blue shirt underneath. with and 99 is a young woman younger than Max. She is supposedly in her early 30s and has a long brown hair and eyebrows. Like Max, she is also wearing a beige trench coat as they are in their office doing some paperwork after finishing up one of their last cases. As Max was reading something funny that happen on that case, both he and 99 got news from the Chief to meet with him at his office right away.

As Max and 99 are heading their way toward the Chief's office, both he and 99 were kind of glad to be starting on a new case again because it had been at least maybe four or five months since they had a case and to them things were getting boring and quiet around at the agency.

"It's great that we have a case again. Won't you agree, 99?" said Max to his partner.

"Indeed. Although some peace and quiet wouldn't hurt for some people, Max." said 99 to her partner as they continued to walk towards the Chief's office which they finally arrived and enter the room where the Chief was waiting for them.

"Max, 99. Glad that you two can make it here today." said the Chief who is a balding man around his late 50s wearing a striped tie and grey coat with a white shirt underneath.

As he welcomed his two agents into his office, both Max and 99 sat down in some chairs as the Chief gave both them their next assignment which could be Max and 99's toughest case yet.

As both Max and 99 are reading the file that the Chief gave to them, Max suddenly stopped reading and looked at one picture which had a little boy with blond hair and he stared at that for maybe ten minutes until the Chief's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Max! Were you even listening to a word I said?" snapped the Chief.

"Um, sorry about that Chief. I was listening." said Max. "What was this case about again?"

The Chief sighed, knowing that Max didn't listen to him and instead was busy looking at that picture.

"As I was saying, Max. You and Max are assigned to investigate this superhuman named "Ethan" and also to look into his past to see if there's anything else on this superhuman. Understood." said the Chief.

"Yes, Chief." said both 99 and Max together.

"Alright then. You both are dismissed." said the Chief as Max and 99 left the Chief's office to start on this 'Ethan' case before anybody else do.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Daily Bugle, a certain photographer named Peter Parker who is a teenage boy with brown hair and blue eyes and a muscular physical built. He wears a white shirt underneath his light blue blouse, blue pants and black sneakers. He was still surprised that J. Jonah Jameson, his boss at the Daily Bugle still thinks that Spider-Man was a menace, was actually giving Peter an assignment and the fact he had to find a take a picture of the mysterious 'Superhuman' that everyone is talking about and also not to mention the fact that he would be involved of being partners with a girl who he had no idea on what to do in a situation like this.

Suddenly he was so busy thinking about this that he didn't even noticed where he was going until he bumped into someone.

"Ow!" said the young girl.

"Oh, sorry about that. Are you alright?" asked Peter when he saw who he had bumped into. The girl that he bumped into was a 17 year old girl with light tan skin, short blue hair, and silver eyes and she was wearing a neon green belly shirt, denim khaki shorts, and light aqua blue shoes. This was Penelope.

"Yeah, I'm alright." said Penelope as Peter extended his hand to help her up which she accepted. Then Penelope remembered something about coming here. "Oh, I'm sorry. I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Penelope and I'm looking for Peter Parker? Do you know where he could be?" asked Penelope.

"No need to look any further because that's me. Peter Parker." said Peter introducing himself to Penelope. "So, Penelope, any reasons of why you decided to look for me?"

"Well, I think it's because Mr. Jameson asked me to accompany you to find this 'Superhuman' for the Daily Bugle, Peter." said Penelope.

After Penelope told Peter about this, Peter was shocked. "This is the girl that Mr. Jameson wanted me to be partners with?' thought Peter as he and Penelope left the Daily Bugle.

"Peter, is something wrong?" asked Penelope worried as she watched Peter.

Peter shook the feeling off and looked at Penelope. "No, nothing's wrong, Penelope. Everything is alright." said Peter.

As both Penelope and Peter are looking around in the city, someone from the rooftops was looking at the two with curiosity.

* * *

Meanwhile at the police station, there seems to be that somebody else is also interested in finding out about this 'Superhuman' and that somebody was a woman with pink eyes and short blond. This was Selina, a detective famous for her work in astute logical reasoning, her use of forensic science skills, and her ability to take on almost any disguise. Selina was busy looking at the files of the so called 'Superhuman' when suddenly she heard a crash in the file cabinet room.

Selina, knowing who did that crash in the file room, can only hope it wasn't him that was in there. Unfortunately for her, it was when she opened the door and found a man with dark blue hair, amber eyes, and medium tan skin on the ground with some files that are on top of him. This was Jack, a police inspector.

"Hey Selina! How are doing today?" asked Jack as he tried to get up but only end up back to the ground.

"Just looking into some files about this 'Superhuman' that everyone keeps talking about and what are doing in the file room, Jack?" said Selina questioning Jack.

"Well, it seems to me that you might need some help on finding out more about this 'Superhuman', Selina and I kinda of fall down when I was trying to reach for the files at the top." answered Jack. "Can you please help me get myself back on my feet, Selina?"

Selina just sighed at this and decided to help Jack up to his feet by giving him her hand which Jack took only for the both of them to fall down.

"Um, oops." said Jack. Selina just sighed and shakes her head. This was going to be a very long case for her and Jack.

* * *

When Max and 99 were heading toward the site where the superhuman 'Ethan' was last spotted to see if there was any clues that he may have left behind. Unknown to Max and 99, someone was watching them and the unknown Snake spy decided to call his boss Alphard about this and report this to her. He just hoped that she be in a good mood because if not, well let's just say he might have to find a better job or someplace to hide from her if she's in a bad mood.

* * *

Alphard, after receiving word from one of her Snake spies on the phone that some agents that have been identified as Maxwell Smart and 99 are searching for Ethan, she then tells her spy through the phone to track both Max and 99 and when he finds them, she orders him to take them out.

'_So, it looks like someone else is after Ethan as well. Looks like I have to see there isn't anyone else that is following his trail._' thought Alphard as she looked at the clock as it struck 10.

* * *

Meanwhile back to where Peter and Penelope are, Ethan was watching them from the rooftops thinking of why are they here and are they searching for him.

'_This doesn't make any sense. Why would those two want to find me?_' thought Ethan as he overheard Peter and Penelope mentioning that they are here to find him and probably get his picture and a story about him for the Daily Bugle.

'_No matter. I better make sure that these two don't run into any-_' thought Ethan before he heard a scream coming from below.

As Ethan heard the scream, he came down from the roofs in quick fashion to see what was going and what he saw, didn't appeal to him one bit.

A big fat guy wearing a yellow and blue torn up shirt with a symbol of red dragon, had a big steel chain wrapped around his green pants and black shoes named Two Ton was the one that was attacking Peter (who wished that he could change into Spider-Man but for two reasons, 1. He didn't want to risk his identity getting discovered and 2. because he couldn't leave Penelope alone with this guy, let alone get Penelope hurt either) and Penelope because she was scared that Two Ton was going to hurt both her and Peter before they can even get a chance to find the so called 'Superhuman'.

Two Ton just gave Peter and Penelope an evil look as he approached the two with a pole. "You know, you two picked the wrong street to look around." said Two Ton as he gets ready to swing his pole at them.

Peter and Penelope closed their eyes to get ready for the impact but for some reason the pole didn't hit them. In fact Two Ton himself couldn't get his pole to move until he turned around and saw why. Ethan somehow was holding on to Two Ton's pole and he had a hold of it with just one hand.

"Hey you! Let go of my pole!" yelled Two Ton as was getting ready to hit Ethan with a chain until Ethan caught the chain with his free hand and decide to use it on Two Ton to punched him in the stomach very quickly and finally to punched Two Ton in the face which sent him over to the wall.

As slowly as he got up, Two Ton then realized who this guy was and from the way that Brod and Chill told everyone in the city about this guy. There was only one option and that was to run far away from this guy as possible or else you're in big trouble.

"A-are y-you E-E-Ethan?" asked Two Ton in a high pitch voice questioning him as Two Ton was shaking like a leaf.

Ethan could nod as he could only tell Two Ton this,"YES, I AM!"

Two Ton tried to get away but couldn't because Ethan stood in front of him and continued to pound him until Two Ton could barely move. After Ethan finished beating up Two Ton, he easily lifted the big fat guy up with just one hand as he leaned close to Two Ton and told him, "**LISTEN VERY CLOSE. I WANT YOU TO TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU SEE OR HEAR MY MESSAGE. UNDERSTAND.**" said Ethan in his dark lion like roar tone to Two Ton who could only nod timidly because he was too afraid to speak right after his fight with Ethan.

After Ethan was done telling Two Ton this, Two Ton just got up and ran as fast as he could to deliver Ethan's message. When Ethan made sure that Two Ton was gone, he turned his attention to Peter and Penelope who were still both there and was shocked on how powerful and strong Ethan was.

As Ethan approached Peter and Penelope, they were thinking about what Ethan would do now and wondering why is Ethan coming at them.

Peter was thinking that if Ethan can do that to Two Ton, what could he possibly do to Spider-Man if he was in his way?

Penelope, on the other hand, was still shocked about what happen moments ago with the fight between Ethan and Two Ton that she was left speechless.

Ethan noticed Peter and Penelope's shocked faces and decided to be friendly to them as to not scare them.

"Hey, are you two okay? Did he hurt you anywhere?" asked Ethan in a nice and friendly way with a normal voice tone.

Both Peter and Penelope are surprised by this. Ethan, the same superhuman that every criminal and thug in New York was afraid of the next minute, was now friendly to them in a second?

Penelope decided to speak up first and said, "Yes, we're alright and you must be Ethan right?"

"Yes, I am and you are, miss?" asked Ethan since he had no idea who they are.

"Oh, excuse me. I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Penelope." said Penelope.

"And my name is Peter Parker. Nice to meet you, Ethan." said Peter introducing himself to Ethan.

* * *

As Ethan was talking to Peter and Penelope, unknown to them the same Snake spy had been watching Ethan's latest fight and was also surprised on Ethan's attitude changed from being a dangerous and dark superhuman to a friendly gentleman in quick manner was strange.

'_I better tell the Honored Alphard about this. She wouldn't like this and knowing her, she'll be furious._' thought the Snake spy as he took out his walkie talkie and started calling on Alphard and report this latest development of Ethan to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the building where Alphard is at, indeed the Snake was right about Alphard and her fury. Alphard was very angry when her spy told her that two people were there with Ethan and the fact that Ethan was being friendly to them also got her angry which she decided to take it out on her spy through the walkie talkie.

"**WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS? DIDN'T I SPECIFICALLY SAY THAT I WANTED TO MEET ETHAN FIRST AND NO ONE ELSE? BUT NO, SOMEBODY ELSE GOT HIM FIRST AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS NOTHING?**" yelled Alphard through the walkie talkie to the spy which he had to cringe his ears because of her anger tone of voice.

"Please, Honored Alphard, I'll make sure that it will be-" said the Snake spy trying to get back on his Boss' good graces before Alphard interrupted him.

"No. You had you're chance and you failed. Now I'll send YunYun to watch on Ethan instead. Goodbye." said Alphard ending her conservation with the Snake spy which he knew he was doomed.

After talking with her Snake spy on the walkie talkie, Alphard now knows she has to meet Ethan and quick or else she'll never get another chance to see Ethan again. So Alphard pulls out her phone and dialed YunYun's number and waited for her to answer until she heard YunYun's voice answering her phone.

"Hello? YunYun here. Who is this?" said YunYun on the other end of the phone.

"YunYun, it's me. Alphard Alshua. Remember?" said Alphard on the phone. "Now listen very closely, YunYun. I want you to watch Ethan and stay out of sight. Do you understand, YunYun? I can't trust my Snake spies to scout Ethan anymore."

YunYun thought it was great that she get to see Ethan again from the shadows and the fact that she can do this to please Alphard and hope that she can do a great job of spying on Ethan better than Alphard's Snake spies ever could.

"Understand, Alphard. I'll make sure to keep an eye on Ethan for you. You can count on me." said YunYun.

"Good and one more thing, YunYun. Find out what you can about these two 'Individuals' that Ethan has encounter with. Find out what their intentions are and if it has anything to do with Ethan, I'll leave it up to you to deal with it." said Alphard.

After Alphard finished talking YunYun on the phone, she starts thinking on what her next moves should be and how to deal with Ethan and the so-called "Individuals" that's with him now.

'_Sooner or later, I will get my chance to meet you, Ethan. I'll guarantee on that for sure._' thought Alphard as she was looking at the picture of young Ethan once again in her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile back to where Ethan, Peter, and Penelope were, they decided to head to the park while explaining to Ethan their reasons of finding him.

Although Ethan was surprised and taken back of what Peter and Penelope did, neither of them notice that a certain brown haired girl was following them and was keeping herself out of their sight. YunYun looked at them and thought, '_Hmm. So it looks like Ethan has made some new friends. Alphard won't like this. But then again Ethan is still cute along with that other guy. What was that brown haired guy's name again?_'

YunYun shook her head and said in her head, '_Stay focused, YunYun. You need to keep an eye on Ethan. Not getting to know the other guy's name. But both of them are so cute._'

YunYun was having a difficult time with herself on whether she should follow Ethan and his new friends or finding out more on both Peter and Ethan. Still YunYun can do both while spying on Ethan and YunYun remembered that Alphard did tell her to find out more about the two "Individuals" that are with Ethan.

After walking around Central Park for a while, Penelope and Peter decided to head back to the hotel that the two of them were staying at. They thought Ethan would like to come with them but Ethan had to politely decline since he had to get back to his hideout soon. Peter and Penelope understood this.

Before Ethan left, Penelope had to ask Ethan about something and said, "Will we ever get to see you again, Ethan?"

Ethan froze for a second. Did Penelope just ask him that she and Peter want to see him again? Ethan thought about this and weight in the pros and cons about telling Penelope and Peter about his 'Hideout' which only Ethan himself knows where it is.

"I don't know, Penelope. I mean, I do live somewhere outside of this city that you won't like it." said Ethan, hoping that Penelope would buy what he told her and forget about it.

But Penelope wasn't buying it and thought of a way to persuade Ethan into allowing her and Peter to see him again and find out where he lives.

Penelope gave Ethan a sweet sexy smile and the puppy eye dog look at him hoping this would change his mind. "Please, Ethan. For me." said Penelope trying her best to persuade him. "It would help us to get to know a lot more about you. Please."

Ethan tried with all his might to not look at Penelope because if he even took a peek at her, then Ethan would have a difficult time to say no to her and he would give in. Unfortunately, Ethan took that glance at her and saw the look that Penelope was giving him.

Ethan sighed in defeat. He fell for it. "Okay, okay. I guess I'll see you and Peter again soon and take you guys to my house outside of the city." said Ethan in defeat by Penelope's look which it worked.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Ethan." said Penelope quickly and shaking the superhuman's hand rapidly. "I promise you that you wouldn't regret this."

After Ethan left the hotel that Peter and Penelope were staying at, Ethan went back to his place in quick fashion. However, still unknown to him YunYun was following him back to his place trying to keep up with the superhuman.

'_Boy, for such a super cute guy. Ethan can sure run fast._' thought YunYun as she was trying her best to follow Ethan without being seen. YunYun finally caught up with Ethan and was shocked to see his place. Ethan's house was like a small white house with a blue roof, some windows, white fence, a blue mailbox, a door and a tree on the left side of the house. YunYun was surprised to find Ethan's place so easily and his house was so normal.

'So this is where Ethan lives? Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Still on the bright side, this will give Alphard the chance to impress Ethan.' thought YunYun as she watched Ethan go inside his house.

After YunYun was done spying on Ethan, she headed back to Alphard's place to report on what she learned from this event.

'_Okay and I think this bit of good news will make Alphard very happy to hear._' thought YunYun.

YunYun finally made it back to Alphard's place and was waiting for her in the study room to tell her the news and her report on Ethan.

A few minutes later, Alphard appeared in the room looking around to see if YunYun and her were alone and that no else was in the room.

"YunYun, how did the surveillance on Ethan go? Did you find out about anything? Where he lives?" asked Alphard asking YunYun these questions quickly.

YunYun tried her best to answer Alphard's questions which went too fast for even for her. "Whoa, whoa! Slow down, Honored Alphard, One question at a time." said YunYun. "I think surveillance on Ethan did go smoothly. Also, I find out on where he lives and you won't believe this but Ethan lives in a normal small little house. You think with him being the big bad Superhuman, he would have live at a mansion or someplace bigger."

"And?" asked Alphard. "And Ethan did tell those two so called "Individuals" that he would see them again and perhaps he would show them where he lives." said YunYun.

"Very well done, YunYun." said Alphard praising YunYun for her work. "Now I have one last thing that I need for you to do, YunYun. I want you to deliver this dinner invitation to his house as soon as possible. Also, you must remember to do this quickly as you can be." said Alphard.

"You got it, Alphard. I'll make sure this dinner invite of yours truly gets to his place as soon as possible." said YunYun giving Alphard a salute.

Alphard gave YunYun a small salute before handing her a envelope which was the dinner invitation she had for YunYun to deliver to Ethan's house as quickly as possible and hoped that Ethan would accept her invitation to come.

'_I can't wait to meet you, Ethan._' thought Alphard as she staring out the window when YunYun left to deliver Ethan's dinner invitation which she hoped that Ethan would come and see her which she might get to know a little bit more about him and talk something between them alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in New York City streets, Jack and Selina were looking around for clues or some kind of evidence that could lead them to the so called "Superhuman" but that was gonna be tough for Selina since she had to keep Jack out of trouble because of Jack's so called 'accidents' that will end up ruining this case for them.

After three hours of searching and Jack tripping all over the area, Selina decided that she and Jack need to get something to eat and find a place to rest so that they can continue their investigation of the so-called 'Superhuman' tomorrow.

"So, Jack. Since we couldn't find anything on the "Superhuman" today. Do you know of a place were we can rest and get a bite to eat?" asked Selina.

"Well, I did find this nice looking hotel right across the street where they have an all you can eat buffet and good place to rest, Selina." said Jack showing Selina a flyer of the hotel that Jack found.

After Jack found the flyer of the hotel, both of them decided to head to the hotel and find the buffet table and grab some food to eat. As Selina got her food on her plate, she picked out a table for her and Jack to eat at and was waiting patiently for her partner to come at their table.

Jack must have grab a big enough plate to fill up the entire food which unfortunately, he slipped on a banana peel that some local citizen forgot to pick it up and Jack slid all across the room until he reached the table where Selina was waiting for him.

Jack finally did stop in mid-slid but some of the food of Jack's plate ended up flown off his dish to Selina which she was covered in food.

"Umm, Bon appetite, Selina?" said Jack smiled weakly after he saw Selina covered in food.

Selina just keeps her temper in check and remembered about the reason why she and Jack were here. '_As soon as this case is over, I'm going to need a long vacation from Jack after this._' thought Selina.

* * *

After arriving in New York from the airport and a short complain about their luggage is missing to the flight attendants, they said that their luggage would be getting to them in a few weeks. Max and 99 were disappointed to hear about this but at least they finally made it to New York and start on finding out about the mystery of the so called 'Superhuman Ethan'.

"Can you believe this, 99? Our entire luggage is gone!" said Max in a little bit of a bad mood from earlier at the airport.

"Oh, calm down, Max. I'm sure that the flight attendants say that our luggage will return to us in a couple of weeks. So let's enjoy the Big Apple scenery and really get started on this case." said 99.

"Okay and I guess we can worry about our luggage later. So 99, which site that you want to see first?" asked Max as he was seeing through the binoculars that he brought with him.

"Max, we're here to find out about the Superhuman. Not to have a vacation here." said 99 reminding Max about the reason why they are here for.

"I know, 99. But it can't hurt to see some sights while we're on this case." said Max.

"I guess not. But we need to find a place to eat and rest while we're here in New York, Max." said 99.

"Well, why not that hotel over there, 99? They got an all you can eat buffet and nice beds for us to sleep in." said Max pointing over to a hotel across the street. 99 turned to where Max was pointing at and saw the hotel which looked nice and at least they found a place to rest for tonight.

As Max and 99 headed inside the hotel, they would have no idea that Selina, Jack, Peter and Penelope were also inside this same hotel that all of them were staying at.

* * *

Meanwhile back at his house, Ethan was still surprised at how Penelope was able to do that to him with her look and that smile of hers.

'_I can't believe I fell for that._' thought Ethan as he headed towards the kitchen to get himself something to eat. 'I mean sure, I can make any thug or small time crook shake in their shoes big time. But when it comes to Penelope and that look of hers, I'm basically powerless when she does that.'

As Ethan was getting some food out of the fridge, he keeps thinking about Peter and Penelope and for the first time since, he has made some friends.

'_Well, both Peter and Penelope are good friends to hang around with and somehow, I know I'll be seeing them again soon._' thought Ethan.

Ethan started to make himself some cheeseburgers since he doesn't have enough time to go shopping in the city for groceries because of all the thugs and small time crooks that kept him busy.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Alphard's mansion, Alphard was thinking about her chance to finally meet Ethan and hoped that YunYun did her job of delivering that invitation to Ethan's place as soon as possible.

"It won't be long for now, Ethan." said Alphard to herself as she looked out her window.

'_I have so many plans for us, Ethan._' thought Alphard. '_And maybe there might be some future for us if you agree to my proposal._'

Alphard thinks that if Ethan decides to join with her, then they'll be no telling what kind of chaos and destruction that they could do together.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere around Ethan's house, YunYun was waiting patiently until Ethan left. YunYun just saw Ethan out of his home, running towards the city.

'_Perfect. Now that Ethan has left his place, I can drop this dinner invite of Alphard's right on his table._' thought YunYun as she entered Ethan's house in stealth as to not break anything that would belong to Ethan or otherwise she'll be in big trouble with Alphard if anything of Ethan's broken.

YunYun quickly placed Alphard's dinner invite on the table and quickly got out of Ethan's house as quick as she can.


	3. Fateful Encounter

**Fateful Encounter**

At the laundry room in the hotel, Max was cleaning up some of his and 99's clothes in the washer. Even though he and 99 were still waiting on their luggage from the airport, both of them managed to buy themselves some new clothes to wear for a while until their own clothes get back.

Max was whistling a tune as he did the laundry. Meanwhile Jack was heading towards the laundry room to get Selina's clothes cleaned up after Jack's food "incident" yesterday. Luckily, Selina had some extra clothes she brought with her to wear just in case if Jack's done messing up something of hers. Jack was heading to the washers to get Selina's clothes cleaned, but found the door to the washer room locked and heard someone whistling in there.

"Excuse me, Sir. Can you please open the door? I need to clean some of my partner's clothes." Jack said as he banged on the washer door. "Hello? Sir, I need to use the washer."

Max was still whistling to his tune until he heard Jack banging on the door. Max decided to see who was banging on the washer door. "Yes? May I help-OW!" Max said as he held his head due to Jack not looking at the door opened as Jack kept on knocking on it.

"Hello? Sir, I need to-oh!" Jack said as he finally saw that Max had already opened the door. Max looked at Jack a bit angry at him while Jack smiled sheepishly at him. Oh boy, this wouldn't end well for Jack.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the hallway of the hotel, Peter was heading back to his and Penelope's hotel room when Peter accidentally bumped into Selina.

"Please watch where you are going, kid." Selina said as she walked passed by Peter. "Sorry about that, Miss?" Peter said as he tried to apologize to her. "Selina; and yours?" said Selina introducing herself to Peter.

"Peter Parker." Peter said introducing himself to Selina which she could tell Peter looked uneasy around her.

Selina decided to change the subject as she asked, "So Peter, what are you doing here at this hotel?"

Peter was caught off guard with this question and decided to come up with an excuse to tell Selina instead of telling her the truth.

"Well, you know. See the sights, and meet new people." Peter said. "What about you, Miss Selina?"

* * *

Jack noticed the look that Max was giving him and it wouldn't be good. Jack decided to run instead with Max running after him.

"Hey! You come back here, you hooligan." Max yelled as he chasing after Jack through the hotel.

Max continued to chase after Jack, whom they went all over the hotel, the dining room, the pool, and even around the floors until the hotel staff had to come in and stop the chase.

"I said I was sorry, Mister." Jack said as he quickly hurried back to his and Selina's room and to get far away from Max who was being held by some of the hotel staff trying to calm him down.

"If I ever see you again, pal. You'll be sorry." Max said as he tried to break free from the staff to get after Jack. Max eventually calmed down and decided to head back to the laundry room to go pick up his and 99's clothes from the washer.

* * *

As Penelope was walking around the hotel, heading towards the dining room to get herself something to eat until she saw a young woman with brown hair drinking her coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Is there anyone sitting here at this table that you're sitting at right now?" Penelope asked politely at 99.

"Oh, I guess not, my dear. I don't mind. By the way, what is your name, Miss?" 99 asked.

"Penelope. And what might your name be, Miss?" said Penelope politely asking for the other woman's name.

99 decided to give Penelope her fake name instead of her real one for now. "April. And pleasure to meet you, Penelope." 99 said introducing herself as "April" to Penelope. '_I do hope that Max doesn't come in here and say my real name in front of this young lady._' 99 thought as she scanned the room to see if her partner would show up any minute.

Penelope noticed "April" looking around the room waiting for someone, so she got up to leave and said, "Well, I had a pleasant time getting to know you, miss April."

"Likewise, Penelope, see you around." 99 said as she saw Penelope left and decided to head back to her and Max's room to see if anything happened to him.

"I need to head back to my room to see if Peter is ready for tonight when we get to see Ethan again." thought Penelope as she smiled when she thinks about Ethan and his good and protective side which kind of reminded her of her own father back home in her kingdom. Finally making it to her room, Penelope checked her room to see if Peter was here and ready when they get ready to meet Ethan and see his 'Hideout' for the first time with their own eyes.

As Penelope entered her room, she sees that Peter isn't in the room yet.

'_Oh, where could Peter be?_' Penelope thought as she paced around in her room. 'We have to get ready to meet Ethan in a few hours and he's not even here yet.'

As Penelope was waiting for Peter to return, unknown to her she was being spied upon by Ethan. Ethan wondered what made Penelope all worked up over with something.

'_I wonder why Penelope is nervous all of the sudden._' thought Ethan as he continued to watch Penelope pacing back and forth in her room waiting for Peter to return from who knows where.

* * *

Meanwhile Peter is still with Selina as he and she entered the elevator to head back to their rooms.

"So Peter; is there any other reasons that you are here than just 'see the sights and meet new people'?"." Selina said, questioning Peter about his reasons for coming here.

Peter looked nervous when she started to question him again and Peter begins to think up another excuse to tell Selina about his reason being here and said, "Also, I'm doing a school assignment on hotels."

Selina looked Peter in the eye to see if there was anything else that he was hiding from her but let it slide for now.

The elevator soon reached to the floor where Penelope's room is at. "Well, miss Selina. I had a good time talking with you and but I gotta go. Bye." Peter said as he quickly hurried to the door to Penelope's room.

* * *

As Penelope was on the hotel balcony looking at the city in full view, she started to think about the events from last night and wonder if and when will they see Ethan again.

'_I do hope that Ethan is alright._' Penelope said as she looked on from the balcony. But unknown to her, a certain blond haired person was sitting right above the hotel's balcony watching her. Penelope then turned around and looked up and saw Ethan there.

"Ethan! What are you doing here? How long have you been up there?" Penelope asked looking at him.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I just came by to see you, Penelope."

"Oh, that was nice of you, Ethan." Penelope said as she continued to look at Ethan sitting on top of the hotel's balcony looking around the city.

As Ethan was looking around, Penelope noticed a concern look on his face as if something was troubling him.

"Ethan? Are you alright?" Penelope said worried as she looked at him.

Ethan looked at Penelope and noticed this to which Ethan had to change the subject to ease her worries.

"Nothing; so I wonder where Peter could be at." Ethan asked as he walked around the bed of Penelope's room. "It's not like him to take this long, and it's not even dark outside yet."

"Maybe Peter was busy talking to Mr. Jameson about our assignment, Ethan." Penelope suggested as she thought maybe that could be the reason of why Peter wasn't back yet.

As Penelope and Ethan were still on the balcony talking, they heard Peter coming into the room as Ethan and Penelope noticed him.

"Peter, where have you been?" Penelope demanded as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, Peter. Where did you go?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, just walking around the hotel and running into this mystery woman named Selina. "Why?" said Peter explaining his reason to Ethan and Penelope.

"Wait, who's Selina?" Ethan asked.

"Some woman that I saw who was running into while getting on the elevator. And then she starts asking me some questions like she's some kind of private investigator like you see on TV." said Peter retelling his meeting with Selina to Ethan and Penelope.

"Wow! So this Selina must be like a Sherlock Holmes type of a person to drill some information out of you, Peter." said Ethan as he pictured Peter being interrogated by Selina in a Sherlock Holmes kind situation.

"Uh, Earth to Ethan. Are you there?" Penelope said waving her hand in front of Ethan's face to snap out of his thoughts for the moment.

"So, Ethan. Any reason of why you came here to the hotel?" Peter asked.

"Well, I just wanted to see you guys is all." Ethan said explaining this to Peter.

"Ethan, is there anything other reason other than seeing us?" Penelope asked.

Ethan looked at both Penelope and Peter and decided to show them something. "I found this note at my home yesterday and I think it's best to see this for yourselves." Ethan said as showed Peter and Penelope the note that he found.

Penelope and Peter read the note and were shocked that someone is reaching out to Ethan with this message and invites him to dinner.

"So someone leaves you a note, invites you to dinner, and you have no idea who sent it to you, Ethan?" Peter asked as he re-reads the note again to see if there was something else on there that they missed.

"No and the note mentioned something about my future." Ethan said with concern. "I wonder it means."

Penelope looked at Ethan and could tell that Ethan looked troubled about this and the so called 'message' that some unknown person wrote to him and have some plans for him.

"Ethan, do you want us to come with you to see this person at dinner?" Penelope asked.

Ethan looked surprised at what Penelope just said. Her and Peter want to help him out?

"Are you sure about this, Penelope? I mean what if you guys get caught or into trouble?" Ethan said as told them this.

Ethan was worried that if he does decide to bring Penelope and Peter with him, then the so called messenger will try to hurt them or worse.

Still, on the other hand he doesn't know if this mystery person is an ally that can help him or a dangerous enemy that can make his life miserable when he gets to meet the person at dinner.

"Okay, I guess you guys can come but the two of you have to keep out of sight and in disguise so that nobody would recognize you." Ethan said.

"Peter, I think it might be best if you're one who will stay out of sight while Penelope is in disguise to see if something's not right." Ethan added.

"Okay, but what are you going to do when this mystery person gets there, Ethan?" Penelope said.

"I'm going to ask this person about the reason of why did he or she left this note at my house for, Penelope. That's what I'm going to do." Ethan said with a determined look on his face.

* * *

After Selina made it back to her and Jack's room, she suddenly found her partner hiding beside the bed thinking that someone was coming after him or Jack did one of his 'accidents' again and got himself into trouble for it.

"Jack, why are you hiding from beside the bed?" Selina asked looking at him.

"Would you believe me to say that I'm hiding from one very angry man who wanted to pummel me for knocking on his head, Selina?" Jack said as he sheepishly at her.

"What did you this time, Jack?" Selina said interested with the reason of Jack's current situation.

"Well, I was just on my way to the laundry room to clean your clothes after yesterday's mishap and I found out that the door was locked. So I decided to knock on the door which I forgot to stop and look which this old guy opened the door and looked at me like I did some crime that I haven't commit." Jack said remembering his encounter with the other guy today to Selina. "Next thing you know, he's starts chasing me around the hotel and yelling that he's going to knock my head off. So I ran back here to our room to stay safe, Selina."

After some quick thinking, Selina found a solution for Jack's 'problem' and just pray that he goes along with it.

"Jack, I think the best thing for you to do is to go out and apologize to this guy in person yourself." Selina said.

"But what if he tries to annihilate me, Selina?" Jack asked worried.

"Well, Jack. That all depends." Selina said. "If he won't, then I will!"

Selina shook her fist in front of Jack which he got the message and left the room to find the guy and apologize or else face the wrath of a very angry partner.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Max and 99's hotel room, 99 was talking on the phone with the Chief when she saw her partner Max coming in and looked upset as he sat down on the bed.

"Chief, I'm afraid that I'll have to call you back later. Goodbye Sir." 99 said as she hung up the phone. "Max? What's wrong?"

"I tell you what's wrong with me, 99. Some no good hooligan knocked me on my head like a woodpecker and the next thing you know I end up chasing him around the hotel trying to get my hands on the guy until the staff had to intervene to calm me down while that no good crook got away." Max explained to 99 his reasons of why he got upset.

"Cheer up, Max. I'm sure that you'll get your chance at showing that bum who's boss soon." 99 said cheering up Max a bit.

"You're right, 99. And when I do see him again, Oh Mister, I'll be worth the wait to pound some sense into him." Max said. "Say 99, why were you talking on the phone with the Chief now?"

"Actually, the Chief called to tell us to watch ourselves." 99 said explaining this news to Max.

"Why? Certainly we haven't crossed anybody that has scores to settle with us or tried to kill us." Max said as looked at the file which had Ethan's picture in there.

"I know but you know the Chief, Max. He's never wrong about these sorts of things before." 99 said.

"I guess you're right about that, 99." Max said before he went to the mini fridge to grab him something to snack on. "So anything interesting happen to you today, 99?"

"Well, I did get to meet this nice young woman named Penelope and she was rather curious about me and wanted to know my name." 99 said.

"Did you tell her your real name, 99?" Max asked.

"No, I didn't. I had to use a fake name to tell her that, Max." 99 said.

"And what was your false alias?" Max asked which he wanted to know what fake name 99 had to use to cover her real name.

"April." 99 responded as she turned on the TV to see if anything good came on.

"Oh and I bet you thought I would blow your cover if I came around to the dinning room, huh 99?" Max said questioning his partner.

"I had no choice and little time left to figure something else up for the moment, Max." 99 answered.

"I think I understand the situations were different, then I would have to come up with a fake name too." Max said grinning.

"Really? Then what would your false alias be then, Max?" 99 asked curiously.

Max pauses for a moment until he answered. "Larry."

* * *

Meanwhile at the restaurant across the hotel, Ethan and Penelope which she was wearing a red strapless dress and a blond wig for her disguise went inside the restaurant while Peter was outside of the restaurant to see if anything suspicious was going to happen and when it does, he'll be able to change into Spider-Man to lend Ethan some backup if he can.

"Well, we made it on time exactly like the note said, Ethan." Penelope said as she looked around the area.

"Yeah, I guess we did, Penelope." Ethan said. "Listen, Penelope. I want to get to another table and stay in disguise while I find my so called 'Mystery Person.'"

As Ethan and Penelope were looking around the restaurant, unknown to them Alphard was watching this from the far table across the room with amusement and anger.

'_So Ethan has arrived and looked like he decided to bring in some company with him._' Alphard thought as she continued to watch the two from her chair.

As Alphard continued to look at Ethan from her table, she noticed how much Ethan's grown and if she remembered YunYun's report she was right on how handsome and good looking he was. She couldn't help on smirking, '_How fate has decided to smile upon me._' Alphard thought to herself in amusement,

Ethan and Penelope on the other hand, didn't notice Alphard nor could find her after a while until they decided to sit down and wait for her to come to them.

Ethan sensed that Alphard is already here, but had a bad feeling about her. Ethan turned to Penelope and said, "Penelope, I want you to stay at this table and don't do anything that'll give this 'person' attention. Okay?" Ethan said as he got up and started to look around for the mystery person again.

Penelope noticed this and understood his reason. "I understand, Ethan." Penelope said as she watched Ethan go and confront the mystery person.

"Oh, Ethan. Yo-ho! Over here." Alphard called to Ethan which he turned around and saw the woman calling to him.

Alphard noticed he was looking at her and Ethan's reaction on her was amusing.

"Okay and I guess you're the mystery person who sent this over to my home." Ethan said as he showed Alphard the note which he put it on the table.

"Yes, I did." Alphard said, grinning at him.

"Why?" Ethan asked looking Alphard right in the eye. "What do you want with me?"

"My, aren't you curious to find out, Ethan?" Alphard said, smiling at him.

"Wait a minute! How did you know my name?" Ethan said questioning her since he didn't actually know or seen her before let alone told her his name.

"Oh, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alphard Alshua, leader of Snakes." Alphard said, introducing herself to Ethan which he remained wary with her which she noticed.

"I'm not going to bite." Alphard said to Ethan at her table. "Please, sit down and have some dinner with me."

* * *

Meanwhile across the table from where Ethan and Alphard are at, Penelope looked at the exchange between Ethan and the mystery woman now known as Alphard Alshua before her own eyes.

'_So this is the person who sent Ethan that note!_' thought Penelope as she continued to watch them from her table.

* * *

Ethan of course, finally sat down and wanted to know what Alphard wants with him. "So what do want from me, Miss Alshua." said Ethan being gentlemanly to Alphard which she laughed at that.

"Miss? Please, Ethan. Call me Alphard." said Alphard as she put her hand over Ethan's own hand.

* * *

As Ethan and Alphard were talking across the table and Penelope keeping an eye on her, Peter was outside still keeping watching from outside the restaurant and just when it looks like Peter was heading back to the hotel, he saw some Snake spies on the restaurant roof and from the looks of it, it could be trouble for Penelope and Ethan!

Quickly, Peter went to an alleyway and change into someone who could help Ethan out of this situation.

* * *

Unknown to Ethan or Penelope, Alphard knew that Ethan didn't come alone and decided to see if he noticed this as well. "So who's your friend over across the table there, Ethan?" Alphard asked as she looked over where Penelope who was still in her disguise was looking at the menu to avoid Alphard's sight.

Ethan quickly thought up something to trick Alphard and said, "Oh, you mean her? She's some unknown movie actress I met a few days ago that is all, Alphard."

'_Hmm, an unknown movie actress, huh?_' Alphard thought as she watched Ethan's face to see if he was trying to deceive her or not.

Ethan hoped that his trick on Alphard would work and wouldn't try anything reckless. Not if Penelope gets caught in the crossfire and Ethan would never be able to see someone else get hurt because of him.

"Ethan, you don't have to lie to me. I know that woman isn't a movie actress as you claimed her to be." Alphard said which shock Ethan because he thought that his plan of tricking her would've work. "Now then, tell me who that woman really is over there at that table, Ethan."

"Um, a friend of mine." Ethan said still looking at Alphard.

"A friend? What kind of friend, Ethan?" Alphard asked looking at Ethan with her eyebrows rose up.

"A very good friend is all, Alphard." replied Ethan.

"Really? Then why don't we invite her over here to sit with us instead?" Alphard said giving Ethan a look of obsessive attraction.

Ethan knew that something wasn't right with Alphard giving him that look and thought he heard something coming from outside.

"Ethan? Is something wrong?" Alphard asked as she moved her chair closer to Ethan. "Are you still going to invite your 'friend' over here?"

"Well, I think I rather not bring her over here to us, Alphard." Ethan said with an unsure tone of voice. "She's got nothing to do with this. This is just between you and me, Alphard."

"Ooh, look at you, Ethan. Being the big brave knight in shining armor, huh?" Alphard said with a chuckle.

"Enough of this! What do want with me?" Ethan asked.

"I suppose we should talk about other matters at hand, Ethan." Alphard said.

"About what, Alphard?" Ethan asked.

"About joining me; because with your talents and capabilities, plus the chance to stand by my side as my beloved, Ethan." Alphard explained her intentions to Ethan. Ethan was shocked. He didn't know that this is what was all about on that note and now Ethan had to decided on what his decision will be to Alphard's offer.

Ethan thought about Alphard and her intentions in his mind. Then after that, Ethan made his decision.

"My answer is no, Alphard." Ethan said with a firm tone of voice as he looked her in the face.

"No? Why would not accept my proposal and be my beloved, Ethan?" Alphard asked with a hint of anger and fury in her voice.

"Because it's my gut instinct that tells me that you're hiding something and I would rather not find out the hard way if I joined you, Alphard." Ethan said with a look of determination at Alphard.

Then Alphard suddenly smirks and said, "That's when you are wrong, rather you approve it or not! You will be mine! Ethan Tidwell!" Alphard added which made Ethan looked confused. "Tidwell? Why did you call me 'Tidwell' with my first name, Alphard?" Ethan asked in a confused look as Alphard noticed.

'_Is Ethan pretending that he really doesn't know his own real name?_' Alphard thought as she watched with a raised eyebrow on the expression on Ethan's face about this new fact about himself.

Across from where Ethan and Alphard are sitting, Penelope noticed Ethan looking worried about something when Alphard said Ethan's full name but a last name which she didn't even know about this.

Penelope watched the exchange between Ethan and Alphard increased until she heard the windows breaking and saw the Snake troops come in and try to apprehend Ethan and her by force with Alphard smiling coyly at the chaos around them.

Two Snake spies were holding on to Penelope with her arms behind her back and Ethan got real upset of the way these Snake soldiers were doing to them and all of a sudden, Ethan heard a web line coming from the window to web up some of the Snake soldiers that were on Penelope and got an unexpected help from a guy who wore a form-fitting spandex bodysuit, which from the waist down is blue, except for mid-calf boots with a black web pattern on a red background. From the waist up, the fabric is a red-and-black web pattern, except for his back, sides, and insides of his upper arms which are blue. There is a large red spider outline on his back, and a smaller black spider emblem on his chest. He also has white eyes on his mask and his name is Spider-Man and that makes Alphard frown at this.

"WHAT! SPIDER-MAN HERE? NO!" Alphard yelled with a fury kind of look.

As Spider-Man took care of the other Snake soldiers, Ethan went to check to see if Penelope was okay.

"Penelope, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Ethan asked as he looked to see if Penelope was fine.

"Yes, Ethan. I'm alright. But you must help him now." Penelope said as she pointed at Spider-Man to see him all surrounded by the Snake soldiers.

Alphard just growled angrily as she saw on the way Ethan was giving his attention to Penelope.

Ethan decided to help out Spider-Man as he kicked one of the Snake soldiers on the head trying to sneak up on the wall crawler.

"Thanks." Spider-Man said as he punched down another Snake soldier in the face as Ethan began to take out his frustration on the Snake soldiers for what they done to Penelope.

Alphard was so upset that she decided on making Ethan hers alone with force if she had to. Alphard ran behind Ethan as he was finished with his fight with the Snake soldier and was caught off guard with Alphard trying to punch Ethan from behind but Ethan ducked and leg swept Alphard onto the ground. Alphard then kicked Ethan on the side of his head as Ethan was going for the finishing punch on her.

Alphard was already up then pulls a gun from out of nowhere and held Penelope as her hostage at a gunpoint.

"**Drop the gun**," Ethan implored, back in his dark lion like roar tone.

"Sure... first, you and your friend stand down then you surrender to me. Hmm?" the female Snake leader replied, as Penelope shook her head signaling 'No'.

Firing her weapon at a wall-sized window, the terrorist brings Penelope perilously close to the building's edge. In response to this, the superhuman demanded, "**Let her go**."

"Very poor choice of words." Alphard retorted, releasing her captive from her grasp.

Ethan, not one to allow an innocent die on his watch, promptly goes after the damsel in distress. Leaping out of the shattered window, the savior slides down the slanted roof in hot pursuit; Spider-Man watched as Ethan went after Penelope after his fight with the Snake soldiers. Meanwhile, Penelope can't help but scream in panic. Although the superhuman manages to reach Penelope in time, the two begin to plummet downward into the busy streets of New York; eyes closed waiting for the impact.

But for some reason they didn't get hurt and saw a single web line attached to Ethan's back. The two saw that it was Spider-Man who saved them and managed to web the two up before they got hurt. Spider-Man pulled the two back up to the restaurant with his webbing still holding on to them.

As Spider-Man was helping Ethan and Penelope up, Penelope soon remembered who else was with them.

"Ethan! Where's Peter at? He was outside when Alphard and those Snake soldiers attacked us." Penelope said worried about her friend as she looked around to see if Peter was alright.

Spider-Man looked surprised about this and quickly responded, "Oh I'm sure Peter's okay, Miss. He's safe. Now the question is: are you two alright?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah, we're okay, Spider-Man. Thanks for helping us out. But why are you here?" Ethan asked now back in his normal voice, since he doesn't recall on Spider-Man being back-up and looked at the wall-crawler in the eye.

"Let's just say I was just swinging by, until I saw the commotion going on so I came to help like I always do." Spider-Man answered.

Ethan thinks about on why Spider-Man's voice sounds oddly familiar to him but decides to hold that assumption for now as he, Spider-Man and Penelope leave the restaurant before the police come.

* * *

From outside the restaurant, Alphard is holding onto her arm as she watched Ethan, Penelope and Spider-Man leaving the area. She sees Ethan being protective of Penelope and their new ally Spider-Man while looking around to see if they're being followed or not which makes her angry.

"Aggh! I can't believe this! Ethan was about to become my beloved and no one else but thanks to you idiots bumbling, Ethan got away not to mention he had help from that inferring wall-crawler Spider-Man!" Alphard said angrily as she turned to her Snake soldiers who were trembling in fear of their boss.

Alphard then thinks about a new found information after seeing Ethan went to save Penelope from falling which proves that he will always try to save the innocent, and suddenly the realization dawn to her that it will be his downfall.

'_Soon Ethan, you will have no choice but to be my beloved._' Alphard thought as she grins evilly at the thought.

She remembered in her thoughts about Ethan's reaction when she mentioned "Tidwell" to him and it puzzled her for some reason about Ethan not knowing his last name.

'_He couldn't have got amnesia, could he?_' Alphard thought to herself since she didn't know why but then decides to wait until he asks that question to her again which then it would prove that she was right on her theory.

* * *

As Ethan, Penelope and Spider-Man were heading towards Ethan's home since they didn't want to risk Alphard and her Snake soldiers following them to the hotel and put anyone else hurt.

Before Penelope and Spider-Man could go any further, Ethan put his hand on Spider-Man's shoulder and said, "Thanks for the help back there but I think you need to get 'Peter Parker' and bring him here. You do understand of what I'm saying, right Spider-Man?"

"Yep, read you loud and clear there, Mr. Superhuman." said Spider-Man as he leaves to go get 'Peter Parker' and bring him back to Ethan and Penelope.

"Goodbye and thank you, Spider-Man." Penelope said as she waved bye to the wall crawler as the hero was web swinging away to find 'Peter Parker' for them.

Ethan and Penelope were waiting for Peter to arrive and decided to talk about Ethan's encounter with Alphard until then.

"So Ethan, what was it that Alphard wanted from you?" Penelope asked who was worried about her friend.

Ethan knew that Penelope would want to know about what happened back there at the restaurant with Alphard and her intentions with him.

"I guess what Alphard wanted from me is to be her beloved." Ethan said as he tried to remember of what happened back at the restaurant to which he looked at Penelope who was listening and made him continue. "At first she wanted be to be her beloved and join up with her because of my talents and capabilities."

"Did you accept Alphard's proposal, Ethan?" asked Penelope.

"No, I didn't accept it because it was something in my gut instinct told me that Alphard was hiding something else from me and the fact is that they would hurt a lot of innocent people if I end up joining up with them, Penelope." said Ethan. "Plus, she mentioned 'Tidwell' as my last name. I wonder what that means."

"Was there anything else that Alphard might have told you about, Ethan?" asked Penelope since she wanted to know what other reason besides making Ethan or forcing him to be her 'beloved'.

"I guess she also wanted me to-" as Ethan was say something when suddenly they both hear something moving in the bushes to see Peter making his way to where Ethan and Penelope were at and said "Man, you two are sure hard to find around this place."

"Peter, where have you been?" Penelope asked who gave Peter a stern and concern look to him. Peter replied," Well, Spider-Man found me and dropped me off right here to you guys as he was asked to, Penelope."

"Oh! Well that nice of him of doing that for us." Penelope said.

As Ethan, Peter and Penelope were walking towards Ethan's house, Peter and Penelope were wondering what kind of place that Ethan lives look like.

Peter thought that with Ethan being the so-called Superhuman, he would have lived in some kind of secret base filled with all sorts of gadgets and weapons around his home while Penelope on the other hand thought that Ethan would have to live in some abandoned mansion some where outside the city.

No matter what kind of place that they think of, Ethan was finally going to show them where he lived.

As they were getting closer to Ethan's house, they were excited to see what kind place Ethan lived.

When they finally made to Ethan's house, they were surprised that Ethan's home looked so normal and ordinary to them with a blue roof, white fences, a blue mailbox and even a tree right next to the house.

"Wow! Ethan, your house is so.." Peter said as he tried to find some words of describing Ethan's house.

"Good!" Penelope said as she didn't want to offend her friend's home or make him upset.

"Okay and let's head inside, you guys." Ethan said as he led Peter and Penelope into his home.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Jack was walking towards the room that Max and 99 were in, thanks to Jack asking the staff around on where the old man that he countered.

'_Okay, Jack. You can do this. All you have to do is knock on the door and not on the guy's head, and apologize to him and hope that he's in a good mood._' thought Jack as he slowly raised his hand to knock on the door but hesitates and was rethinking about this.

"Maybe he's not here. Well, time for me to go." said Jack as he quickly tried to turn back only for Selina to appear in front of him.

"Get back there and apologize, Jack." said Selina as she turned Jack back around to Max and 99's door and Jack reluctantly knock on the door which Max and 99 heard this.

"Now who can that be at the door?" 99 asked.

"Maybe it's room service?" Max suggested as he went up to open the door. Max was shocked to see Jack again which Jack sheepishly smiled at him and said "Hello, sir. I just came up here to apolo-" But was caught off as Max tried to strangle him.

"Why you hooligan!" Max said as he grabbed Jack by the neck which 99 had to intervene by holding Max off while Selina went over to see if her partner was okay.

"Jack? Are you alright? How many fingers I'm holding up?" Selina asked as she put four fingers up in front of Jack as his head was still spinning.

"Eight?" Jack said with a dazed look as Selina shook her head. "Close enough." Selina said as she helped pick her partner up.

"Max! What's wrong with you?" 99 asked to her partner. "Are trying to get him killed?"

I was trying to get my hands on this thug, 99." Max said before he realized that he said his partner's name in front of Selina and Jack. "Oops."

"Max!" 99 yelled as she stared at her partner before she too realized that she said his real name out loud as well.

"Look, I hate to be rude here and all but my partner Jack just came over here to apologize." said Selina looking at both Max and 99 as they turned to her.

"Yes, I just came here to apologize for my mistake from earlier is all." explained Jack as he rubbed his neck.

"Oh, sorry about that." said Max apologizing to Jack as he smiled nervously. "I tend to get a little too carry away about things like this."

"So who are you two?" 99 asked as she kept her eyes on them.

"I'm Selina and this is my partner, Jack." said Selina introducing herself and Jack to Max and 99.

"Well, now that we introduced ourselves to you two. Who are you two suppose to be?" Jack asked since he didn't realize that Max and 99 already said their names a few minutes ago.

"As you two already know, I'm Max." Max said as he introduce himself.

"And I'm 99." 99 said as she extended her hand out to Selina which she shook her hand with her own.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, why are you two here in New York City?" Selina asked since she decided to know what Max and 99 are doing here in the city.

"Well, me and my partner Max are here in New York City on the case of the superhuman." 99 said which Max nodded to this fact.

"So why are you and Jack, is it?" Max asked to Jack which he nodded. "Are here in New York City for anyways, Selina?"

"Well, me and Jack are here to investigate on this so-called 'superhuman' too, Max." Selina said answered Max's question.

"Like the same superhuman who is on the news right now?" Jack asked since he turned on the TV and saw the news coverage of the between Ethan and Spider-Man against the Snake soldiers.

* * *

Back at the mansion, YunYun was waiting to see if Alphard was bringing Ethan with her or not and decided to wait to find out.

'_Oh, I do hope that Honored Alphard has managed to convince Ethan into joining us._' YunYun thought as she happily thinks about it when all of a sudden the doors were kicked open and came in a very frustrated and angry Alphard as she headed towards her room.

"Honored Alphard, you have returned. Were you able to get Ethan to accept your proposal and join our group?" YunYun asked to her boss which she gave YunYun a very grim look at her.

"It didn't work out as I planned, YunYun." Alphard said still upset by the events that happened earlier as she was holding onto her arm.

"Why is that, Honored Alphard?" YunYun asked puzzled.

"It was because of that no-good interfering wall-crawler Spider-Man and my own blasted Snake soldiers' fault that I didn't get Ethan and also he said No to me and my proposal, YunYun." Alphard said while YunYun gasped at what she heard from Alphard's mouth.

"You mean, Ethan didn't accept your proposal, Honored Alphard?" YunYun said shocked.

"Not only that but he came with some girl in disguise. Plus he was more concerned of them than being with me! Alphard, the leader of Snake." exclaimed Alphard as she sat down on a chair to think of the events that transpired hours ago.

"What else happened, Honored Alphard?" YunYun said as she took a seat next to Alphard.

"Well, Ethan was confused when I told him of his last name 'Tidwell' and he didn't take that well nor has some kind of amnesia that has happen to him, YunYun." Alphard said, explaining all of the details that happened at the restaurant to YunYun.

YunYun thought for a moment and decided to ask Alphard this question even though she won't like this one bit.

"Honored Alphard what if Ethan really DOES have amnesia?" YunYun asked as she was thinking the possibilities of Ethan having amnesia even if he was superhumanly strong and have some powers inside of him that he doesn't know about yet.

"Well, IF Ethan does have amnesia, YunYun. Then maybe we can 'help' him remember it in our own special way." Alphard said as she grinned evilly at the thought of 'helping' Ethan with his memories.

"Like refreshing the memory?" YunYun asked as she watched her boss thinking this plan of hers to unravel.

"Yes, for starters. We could refresh his memory but we would have to choose our words more carefully or else my poor beloved Ethan might get a little too angry again like he did at the restaurant, YunYun." Alphard said as she thinking of this new plan of hers. "Plus I can't have that no-good wall-crawler or his friends to interfere in our discussion, YunYun. I want you to personally deal with them."

YunYun was thrilled to hear about this but decided to play it cool and said, "I am honored to accept this mission, Honored Alphard."

'_Not to mention, this will get me the chance to find out more on Peter Parker and that other girl that was with Ethan for information._' YunYun thought as she thought about her soon to encounter with two of Ethan's new friends until Alphard snapped her fingers at her back to reality.

"Oh, Honored Alphard. My apologies, I must have, uh, zoned out quite a bit, huh?" YunYun said with a chuckle as she was rubbing the back of her head.

"Indeed, YunYun." Alphard said as she quickly made some calls out on her phone.

"Oh, and one more thing, YunYun." Alphard added as she held on to her phone for a second. "I also want those other two, Max and 99, out of the way as well and anybody else that gets between me and him."

"Yes, Honored Alphard." YunYun said as she made herself out of the room while Alphard was busy with some calls that she had to make for her plans.

However, unknown to YunYun and Alphard, Liang Qi was eavesdropping on to their conversation and was beginning to see that this 'Ethan' was standing between her and Alphard.

'_I see that this 'Ethan' is standing in my way between me and Alphard._' Liang Qi thought as she was seething with anger as she quietly made her way out of the mansion and went somewhere to find anyone that will help her take care of her obstacle once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ethan's home, Peter and Penelope were looking around the house while Ethan went into the kitchen to cook up something for his friends.

Peter was busy looking at the newspaper articles on the recent news of criminals and stuff while Penelope went to the bathroom to change out of her disguise and back into her regular clothes. Penelope came back out of the bathroom and headed straight towards the kitchen to see what kind of meal that their friend is making for them.

'_I do hope that Ethan doesn't mind me being into his kitchen._' Penelope thought as she opened the fridge door and saw that all was in there was just milk, ground beef and bread.

"Uh, Ethan?" Penelope asked. "I hope you don't mind me asking this but where on earth did you learn to fight like that? I mean, the only fighting style that I've seen is the way a ninja would."

Ethan knew that he was going to have to tell them about that and he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I think I might have some explaining to do for you and Peter, Penelope."


	4. Ethan's First Hand of Martial Arts

**Ethan's First Hand of Martial Arts**

_**Flashback**_

_**As Ethan was telling Peter and Penelope about his fighting that he learned in the past, the scene suddenly went over about somewhere after the Space Colony ARK, somewhere 50 years ago as Ethan was at top of the mountain looking for a mysterious dojo that he hopes that someone will train him to fight and learn something about himself as well.**_

_**'Well, this is the place.' Ethan thought as he walked towards the dojo through the snow-covered ground beneath him.**_

_**As Ethan made it to the temple doors, he opened them and saw a lot of candles around the dojo as he walked around.**_

_**"Hello? Is there anyone here who can help me?" asked Ethan shouting it loud enough so that someone would hear him.**_

_**"Yes, there is someone here who can help you." said a voice which sounded like a feminine voice to Ethan when he turn around to find that person wasn't there but didn't realize that someone was behind him as she spoke next.**_

_**"Why are you here, boy?" the mystery woman asked.**_

_**"I'm here to learn on how to fight." Ethan said.**_

_**"Fight? Is that all you came here for?" the mystery woman said questioning Ethan.**_

_**"I also came here to learn something about myself as well. Look, I can't just be talking to some voice. Please let me talk to you face to face, miss?" Ethan said as he continued to look around for the mystery woman until she appeared right in front of him.**_

_**"Karai." the woman now known as Karai said. "My name is Karai. And what is your name, boy?"**_

_**"Ethan, miss Karai." Ethan said as he gave a small bow like a gentleman.**_

_**"How do you do that, Karai?" Ethan asked. "I mean how could have you sneak up on me without me noticing you?"**_

_**"Simple, Ethan. Years of practice in the arts of stealth." Karai replied with a gesture.**_

_**"Stealth?" Ethan said as he repeated that word Karai said. Then Ethan finally figured it out by saying, "As in the stealth of a ninja?"**_

_**Karai nodded her head to Ethan's answer.**_

_**"What else are you seeking, Ethan?" Karai asked.**_

_**Ethan answered, "I also seek… I seek the means to fight injustice. To turn fear against those who prey on the fearful."**_

_**Before the training could start, Karai and Ethan were at an icy lake, Karai helped Ethan confront and face his fears.**_

_**"It was during the incident at the Space Colony ARK, I was responsible for Maria's death. Maria was not only a friend, but was an adopted sister I thought I never had." said Ethan in sadness as it quickly replaced by the anger inside of him outweighing his guilt.**_

_**Karai handed Ethan a katana as she and him were training in the art of swordfighting with katanas on an icy lake.**_

_**"Whatever happened to your friend Maria wasn't your fault, Ethan." Karai said as she clashed her blade against Ethan's as the two went at it.**_

_**But Ethan was still afraid of his other side, more specifically his Saiyan side which he didn't want to let it out and harm anyone.**_

_**As Ethan and Karai continued training, meaning that Karai had managed to get the better of Ethan some of the time with him ended up freezing after falling in the icy cold water.**_

_**Next, Karai gave Ethan his next lessons: making smoke bombs which Ethan had to cough most of the time because of the smoke coming out of them and using dark places to hide from foe's sight and then take them out silently especially those armed with guns.**_

_**After a couple times practicing make smoke bombs and using dark places to take foes out, the lessons were done, Ethan improved on his lessons and he waited for the next one that Karai would teach him.**_

_**The next lesson in Ethan's training was martial arts which he had to learned quickly because Karai was in fact was the one teaching him and Ethan would only end up on the ground every time.**_

_**The next lesson that Ethan had to learn from his training with Karai was to use his surroundings to his advantage which Ethan quickly learned like the other lessons that he learned so far.**_

_**The next lesson that Ethan had to learn was hand-to-hand combat training which he took down almost every ninja except for the final one which was Karai herself as she gave Ethan a hard time in defending himself from her. But he kept on trying until he eventually was able to beat Karai in hand-to-hand combat training and moved on.**_

_**For Ethan's final test, Karai took him somewhere deep inside a dungeon of the dojo and gave him a sword, then told him to wait here while she went to get something for his final training lesson.**_

_**Ethan waited for a while, looking at the sword in his hands until he heard Karai's footsteps and knew she was coming back. When Karai came back, she had someone's head covered with a bag and his hands tied behind him.**_

_**"For your final lesson in your training, Ethan, you must kill this man here for his crimes." Karai said as she lifted the bag off the man's head and saw the look of horror on the guy's face when he saw Ethan with a sword in his hands.**_

_**Ethan then lowers the sword down and said,"I decided that I'm not going to kill this criminal for all the things that he did. Instead I believe that all men deserve a trial."**_

_**Karai looked at Ethan closely before making her statement. "Congratulations, Ethan. You passed your final lesson."**_

_**Ethan looked surprised to hear about that from her.**_

_**"Say what?" Ethan asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice.**_

_**Karai gave Ethan a genuine smile when she repeated her words again. "I said that you passed your final lesson, Ethan. Congratulations." Karai said.**_

_**Later in the night, Ethan was in the dojo library studying the history of Bushido until Karai came in and sat down to talk to Ethan about more of his past and troubles, which Ethan had been keeping quiet about that subject.**_

_**"Hey Karai, what brings you here to the library?" Ethan asked since he thought he was done with all of his training.**_

_**"I just want to talk to you about anything else that happened at Space Colony ARK that is all, Ethan." Karai said.**_

_**Ethan didn't want to talk nor relive that awful memory of that day it happened at the Space Colony ARK and wanted to change the subject about this.**_

_**"Why not we go see what's in kitchen instead, Karai?" Ethan said as he tried to make his way out of the library but Karai was right in front of him with her arms crossed blocking Ethan's path to the doors.**_

_**"No. We need to talk about this. NOW, Ethan!" Karai said raising her voice to Ethan which made him decide to sit back down on the chair.**_

_**Ethan also realized that it would be better to tell her what else happened to him on the Space Colony ARK now rather than earn him Karai's temper which he has unknown fear of women's temper much to his confusion of why he was suddenly feeling afraid of women and their temper. Plus it would give Ethan a chance to let someone help him with the pain and sorrow that he through on the Space Colony ARK.**_

_**"Ethan, come with me to the training room. I want to show you something." Karai said as she and Ethan walked to the training room with Ethan wondering what is it that Karai wanted to show him.**_

_**"So, what was it that you wanted to show me in the training room, Karai?" Ethan asked as he looked around.**_

_**"This is what I wanted to show you, Ethan." Karai said as she pulled out a sword that Ethan looked at and noticed from Karai's expression on her face means that she was holding onto the sword like it was something dear to her.**_

_**"Is there something special about this sword, Karai?" Ethan asked curiously as he looked at the sword with interest.**_

* * *

Cutting back to the present, with Ethan, Penelope and Peter at Ethan's house.

"So wait a minute. You're saying that Karai showed you her sword and she said that it holds something dear to her, Ethan?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ethan said as he recalled that moment with Karai.

"But there something else happened during your time at that dojo too, right Ethan?" Penelope asked curiously of Ethan's expression on his face.

"Yep, something else did happen back at the dojo, Penelope." Ethan said as he continued to tell Penelope and Peter of his past with Karai training him.

* * *

_**Cutting back at the dojo 5 years ago, Ethan and Karai were in the kitchen cooking lunch for the afternoon and Karai even managed to teach Ethan about the ways of cooking as a another way of his 'training', and Ethan did pretty good at cooking his first meal which was pizza.**_

_**After eating lunch, Ethan and Karai were finishing cleaning up the dishes from their lunch until Ethan and Karai noticed something's wrong and went to the training room to investigate.**_

* * *

Back at the present time with Ethan, Peter and Penelope in Ethan's living room.

"Wait a minute! So where's the "something's wrong part" in your story here, Ethan?" Peter said curiously.

"I'm getting into that part, Peter. Don't worry is just that-" Ethan said in mid-sentence as he tried to think of something.

"Just what, Ethan?" Penelope said.

"Well, it's that it's so hard for me to remember things from five years ago when you're getting hungry." Ethan said sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

Peter and Penelope did an anime fall style to the ground.

"Man, Ethan. Is food always you're thinking about?" Peter said as he and Penelope got up off the floor.

"I don't think about food all the time, Peter. I think about other things too." Ethan said.

"Like what, Ethan?" Penelope asked curiously of what else Ethan thinks about besides food.

"Well, I think about you guys, the city, the people and…" Ethan said, trying to figure out what else is there for him to think about.

"Well?" Peter said as he and Penelope were waiting on Ethan's answer.

"And my early years with my mentor, Karai." Ethan said finally giving Peter and Penelope his reasons of what else is he thinking on other than food.

It lasted for a few minutes until there was a sound of a certain someone's stomach making a noise.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Alphard was observing Ethan, Peter and Penelope at his house through a bug that Yum Yum put in there unknown to them.

'_At least, I get to know some more 'interesting' secrets from Ethan thanks to the bug that Yum Yum put in there when she dropped that dinner invite to Ethan's house last time._' Alphard thought as she continued to watch Ethan telling Peter and Penelope about his training and martial arts background.

"Now why does that name, 'Karai', seem awfully familiar?" Alphard said as she was thinking of why that name sounded familiar to her.

"Karai… Karai…" Alphard said to herself repeating that name over and over again as she looked up Karai's file on the computer that she was using to look up any information on her until she saw it and was like surprised yet amused on the facts that she knows who Karai is now.

'_So that's why Karai's name sound familiar now. She was once one of the members of the Shredder's group, the Foot Clan._' Alphard thought as she looked at Karai's file one last time before she grin in delight.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Selina, Jack, Max and 99 were discussing the events that happened on TV at the restaurant where the Superhuman and Spider-Man were fighting off the Snake soldiers with their leader Alphard Alshua.

"Who was that woman that was fighting Spider-man and the Superhuman there, Selina?" asked Jack since he didn't know anything about her nor her soldiers before.

"That woman is Alphard Alshua, The leader of Snake." replied Selina to her partner.

"Wait a minute! You mean to say that Alphard was there to recruit the Superhuman into joining her army, 99?" said Max as he was worried that might be trouble for them.

"Judging from the clips of the fight between the Superhuman and Spider-man beating the living daylights out of those Snake soldiers on TV, I think that she would wanted to recruit him but the expression on the Superhuman's face suggests that would be a 'No'." explained 99 to her partner.

"So who's all in on investigating a restaurant that the Superhuman and certain wall-crawler fought at to look for clues?" asked Selina to the group.

"We're in." said Max and 99.

"Also, we can at least get something to eat at the restaurant while we work." said Jack as he, Selina, Max and 99 left the hotel to the restaurant.

* * *

Somewhere across the street in New York City, Ethan, Peter and Penelope have decided to go get lunch at a pizza parlor.

Penelope found them some seats at the back of the restaurant so that they could have some privacy while they eat.

After they sat down, Penelope and Peter were surprised about Ethan's eating habits, which were different than theirs when their pizza came in.

'_Where does a guy like Ethan put all that in there?_' Peter thought as he and Penelope watched Ethan ate almost two entire pizzas in his mouth.

Penelope on the other hand was shocked of Ethan's eating habits and was worried that he was either going to get himself sick or worse if he kept eating all that pizza in a fast pace.

"Ethan! How could you still be able to eat all that food after you ate two full pizzas just now?" Penelope asked shocked at her friend's eating habits.

After finishing off the remaining pizza crusts, Ethan answered "I guess my body might be different than a human's body, Penelope."

Both Peter and Penelope's expressions on their faces were stunned.

* * *

Back at the Mansion, Alphard was busy trying to figure out a way to manipulate Ethan into joining Snake and being with her.

'_Now how should I manipulate my Ethan into joining my cause?_' Alphard thought as she paced back and forth, coming up with various plans and ideas on manipulating Ethan.

"Wait a minute. What if I have him understand the truth about his parents? Like they lied to him about not telling him that they used to work for Umbrella and also help him get revenge on the man who not only murdered them but was also responsible for their deaths and leaving him to hate his own parents for lying to him for all those years." Alphard said talking to herself, then she had an evil grin on her face "Perfect…"

* * *

Meanwhile at the restaurant, Max and 99 were searching around the restaurant looking for clues in case.

"Find anything, 99?" asked Max to his partner.

"Nope, not a single clue around this place, Max." said 99. "Let's see on how Selina and Jack are doing so far in this case."

Jack and Selina were asking some people on some questions about the events happening at the restaurant between the Superhuman Ethan and a dangerous woman Alphard Alshua which some of the people decided not to talk about when the name is mentioned to them for some reason.

"Strange, isn't it?" said Selina observing the restaurant.

"Huh? What's strange?" asked Jack as he looked around to see if there was anything strange going on.

"What I mean is that isn't it strange that every time that we mention Alphard's name, people decided to keep quiet about it like they are afraid of this woman or something?" said Selina explaining this to her partner.

* * *

Somewhere at the park, Ethan, Peter and Penelope were playing a game with a blue Frisbee that Peter brought along with them.

Peter and Penelope tossed the Frisbee back and forth at each other with Ethan in the middle trying his best to grab it from them.

Meanwhile from the rooftop building, a figure was watching Ethan, Peter and Penelope throwing the Frisbee around in the park through her binoculars. This person was a 15 year old girl with pink hair and green eyes and her outfit was a red qipao dress top with black gloves, black boots, short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors and forehead protector which is now on a red cloth. This person was Sakura Haruno and she was an undercover agent for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sakura was thinking in her mind as she was watching Ethan. '_This is supposed to be the Superhuman that Commander Fury told us to keep an eye on?_' thought Sakura as she watched Ethan finally got his hands on the Frisbee and ran off with it leaving Peter and Penelope to chase after him. 'But he looks so innocent and carefree. There's not a single amount of hatred and fear coming from him as far as I known, like he's a different kind of person when he's around other people.'

Sakura also got a closer look at Ethan's blond hair and also thought it reminded her of someone she known with blond hair. '_His blond hair is almost like Naruto's, but dirty._' thought Sakura as she looked at Ethan again with the binoculars. '_I guess that's why they call it dirty blond. If Ino met this guy, then no doubt she'll become infatuated with him._' she laughed quietly at that thought.

After Ethan and his friends were done playing Frisbee at the park, they all headed back to Ethan's house and Sakura decided to follow Ethan and his friends back to his home in stealth. Sakura almost had some close calls while trying to follow Ethan and his friends and was sure that Ethan noticed that he heard something, but to her relief he thought it might have been a cat or kitten, much to Sakura's amusement.

'_So not only does this guy is powerful and strong but also thought it was some cat or kitten following him?_' thought Sakura in amusement as she continued to follow Ethan and his friends in stealth.

Peter and Penelope decided to stop by the hotel to get their clothes and stuff while Ethan was waiting outside for them. Peter and Penelope then went to their room and gathered most of their clothes and stuff and head on downstairs to pay for the bill for their stay at the hotel.

After that, they went out of the hotel and Peter and Penelope head on towards Ethan's house with Ethan as their guide and to make sure that no one was following them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max, 99, Jack and Selina all headed back to the hotel after their investigation went nowhere because there was no trace of clues at the scene of the crime and the suspects refused to answer questions due to the fear of them mentioning the name 'Alphard Alshua'.

"I can't believe this. The people who were at the scene and the staff knew and saw the whole thing happened but we mentioned that woman's name, everyone suddenly decides not to talk about her like she's the boogeyman or something." said Selina in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know." said Jack. "Say any of you guys getting hungry yet? The hotel still got their all you can eat buffet going on."

"Count me in, Jack." said Max. "99, do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, I think me and Selina will head to our room to find out anything else about our case. You and Jack go on ahead." said 99.

* * *

Somewhere in the city at an abandoned factory, Alphard was waiting on someone who could help her to get Ethan and some way 'help' him regain his memories.

Alphard was waiting on the person, until she got extremely upset and was impatient on this meeting until she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Hello, Miss Alshua. Were you expecting me?" said a voice that Alphard knew who it was.

Alphard turned around and saw a short man with yellowish skin and bald head and wore a white lab coat, black pants and shoes. This was Dr. Woe.

"Dr. Woe. Delighted that you managed to get here on time but if you decided to keep me waiting or sneak up on me again, I'll literally make sure that your namesake literally stays true to it. Permanently." said Alphard as she pulled a gun on Dr. Woe which he gulped in fear.

"My apologies, Miss Alshua." said Dr. Woe.

Alphard then put her gun away as she and Dr. Woe went into the empty office room to have their meeting.

"So Miss Alshua, What kind of business is that you need of my excellent services for? Hmm?" asked Dr. Woe as he sat down on an empty chair.

"Dr. Woe. I need you on a plan of mine that involves Ethan." said Alphard explaining her reason to the doctor as she sat down on the desk chair.

"And who is this 'Ethan' you speak of, Miss Alshua?" asked Dr. Woe.

"A 'little boy' I had my eyes on a long time ago, but now he's grown up and it's like he has become a whole complete different person." explained Alphard which Dr. Woe noticed the look in Alphard's eyes when she was done talking about Ethan.

"So in short, you're in love with him and yet you want him to join you but he refuses. Is that the reason for this meeting, Miss Alshua?" said Dr. Woe questioning Alphard.

"Yes. As a matter in fact it is the reason that I set up this meeting for, Dr. Woe." said Alphard. "But when I invited Ethan over to dinner and said his full name to him, he acted like he forgot his name."

"Did you ask him if he's got a bump on his head?" asked Dr. Woe.

Alphard sighed as she said, "No. I didn't ask him on that one because it isn't even possible for him to be hurt like a simple bump on head to me, Dr. Woe."

"Then I guess that it means he has amnesia somehow, this is how science comes into the picture. So you want him captured alive right?" said Dr. Woe.

"Yes, Dr. Woe. And also for you to make use of your abilities to 'convince' him to my offer if it's possible." said Alphard.

"Well, Miss Alshua. After all, I am an expert when it comes to my special 'abilities' like brainwashing." said Dr. Woe.

"Excellent and you will make sure to tell me first if you got the job done on my beloved Ethan, right Dr. Woe?" said Alphard staring at the small Dr. Woe in the eye as he nodded.

"By the way Miss Alshua, I might need to know of what Ethan's capable of so that I can make things that will be resistant against his capabilities." asked Dr. Woe.

"Well, Ethan does have some super strength and speed but there can be more to come." said Alphard as she put her hand on her chin.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ethan's house, Ethan, Peter and Penelope were discussing the events that happened at the restaurant and Alphard's interest in Ethan.

"I still don't understand of why that Alphard Alshua woman would be interested with you after the way she did to us at the restaurant, Ethan." said Penelope as she was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and pressed over her chest.

"Yeah, It's not like Alphard would be saying like 'Ethan, I am your mother. Come join with me to the dark side' and the next minute she goes insane crazy." said Peter as he sat down on a chair.

Ethan and Penelope looked at Peter giving him some odd look on their faces after what he said on the dark side part.

"What? Don't tell that you two haven't seen 'Star Wars' and know what the dark side is?" asked Peter shocked.

"I never actually watched Star Wars, Peter." said Penelope.

"I have heard of it, Peter." said Ethan. "But I haven't seen it either."

"Are you guys seriously saying that you two have never watched Star Wars in your life?" said Peter in disbelief.

Ethan and Penelope nod their head in response to Peter's question.

"Sorry, Peter." said Penelope.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Peter." said Ethan sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ethan then went back to the subject of Alphard and her interest in him.

"Guys, I just don't know about this lady Alphard Alshua and I don't think that I can trust her on anything that she says." said Ethan.

"But you can trust us, right Ethan?" asked Penelope as she looked Ethan in the eyes.

"Yeah, I mean. We did after all tell no one about you and that's got to be good enough for you to trust us there, Ethan." said Peter.

"That's true, I do trust you two." said Ethan.

Penelope then thought of something as she said "Ethan, didn't you tell us about your mentor, Karai? Maybe you can call her for help."

"That's not a bad idea, Penelope. Fight fire with fire." agreed Peter.

"Yeah and I think I still got the number that she gave to me if I ever got myself into a tight situation like this." said Ethan. "I'll go call her right now and see if she makes it here to help us."

Ethan then went to his bedroom to make a call to his mentor Karai and hope that she'll help him with his problem with Alphard.

Ethan was waiting on the phone for Karai to answer and tell her about his problem with Alphard.

'_I hope that Karai can help me and my new friends with my problem with Alphard._' thought Ethan as he was patiently waiting on Karai to answer her phone. '_Then again, she might want to know who Peter and Penelope are since she hasn't met them yet._'

Ethan waited for 2 minutes until he heard Karai finally answered her phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" said Karai on the other line of her phone.

"It's me, Karai- Ethan." said Ethan on the other line of his phone. "Remember the training that you put me through in the dojo a long time ago?"

"How can I forget that?" said Karai in her phone as she remembered it long ago. "Anyway I assume there is a reason why you called, Ethan?"

"Uh, well. I think I need some help with this person, Karai." said Ethan on his phone as he rubbed the back of his head. "Do you think that you can somehow come down here in New York and I'll explain my reason of the person that I'm dealing with to you in person, Karai?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Ethan." replied Karai on her phone. "Is there anything else that I need to know before I meet you in New York, Ethan?

"Yeah, I'll have some company with me, so I'll introduce them to you when you arrive, Karai." said Ethan on his phone.

* * *

Meanwhile back at her mansion, Alphard returned from her meeting with Dr. Woe and saw Yun-Yun sitting on the couch.

"Honored Alphard! How did the meeting with Dr. Woe go?" asked Yun-Yun interested.

"My meeting with Dr. Woe went perfectly, Yun-Yun. Though he did surprise me by being late and sneaking up behind me and catching me off guard." said Alphard with a hint of anger in her voice on the last part.

"Well, anyway I have been meaning to ask you something, Honored Alphard?" said Yun-Yun.

"What's that, Yun-Yun?" asked Alphard.

"Have you seen Honored Liang Qi lately?" asked Yun-Yun. "She hasn't been seen around the mansion for weeks."

"No, I haven't, but that's strange." Alphard raised her eyebrow at this unexpected development.

"Oh, Honored Alphard. There is something else that other than Honored Liang Qi's whereabouts." said Yun-Yun as she remembered something.

"And that is?" asked Alphard.

"There's someone else other than Max, 99, Selina and Jack that is following Ethan and his friends." said Yun-Yun.

"What! Who else is following my beloved Ethan, Yun-Yun? Tell me!" said Alphard as she moved close enough near Yun-Yun's face to get an answer from her.

"Some pink haired girl, Honored Alphard." replied Yun-Yun. "That's all I know."

'_So there's someone else that is interested in my Ethan and it's some pink haired girl?_' thought Alphard as she paced around the room. '_I need to know what this pink haired girl has planned for my Ethan and if for some reason she gets between me and my beloved Ethan, then I will make sure that she'll never wish to stick her nose into my business where it doesn't belong._'


End file.
